A misunderstanding
by emoweirdoCOOKIEMONSTAA
Summary: Haru sees Yamamoto packing one day, but things got awkward. Tsuna and Gokudera become unexpected witnesses though. a Yamaharu one shot. May be continued if possible


A small chapter yamamoto x haru.

Haru was happily skipping along to dance class at the nearby community centre when she heard a gigantic CRASH resounded from the street round the corner.

"Hey! That sound is from yamamoto-san's shop! Haru better go there and see if everything's ok!"

She ran around the corner just to see yamamoto-san sprawled on the ground on his back covered with card board boxes near the shed of the store. He groaned as he sat up. Pushing the boxes out of the way, he heard a small "Hahi!" from behind him to see a Haru outside the fence of the store looking rather flustered. Why? Well, because when Yamamoto was falling, his shirt had accidentally flipped up to reveal finely toned abs of which were seen by Haru just as she reached the fence.

"H-hey there Yamamoto-san! W-Watcha doin'?" Haru managed to stutter out, gathering herself up. Yamamoto's shirt was still upturned when he sat up so the engaged abdomen muscles made Haru stare even more. None of them realzed Haru was still staring. Oh blame the denseness..

"I'm helping my old man clean out the store room. Although it doesn't seem like I'm making any progress. Ahahaha. " yamamoto said while rubbing his nape nervously.

"Haru is awesome at packing things desu! And Haru's still got time before dance lessons so let Haru help you!" Haru said cheerfully, hearing of housework that she liked.

"Haha ok thanks a lot then!" yamamoto-san said while standing up. "Yabai! I can't get this cardboard box of my shirt!" Yamamoto exclaimed, pulling at the box that had caught onto his new brown shirt. "and dad said i had to wear this to help out at the store later!"

Haru stared as she got various glimpses of what fine baseball players had underneath their shirts. "Hahi! Haru! What are you doing! You should be helping him! Not staring!" Haru thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san! Don't pull at the shirt! It'll stretch!" Haru shouted as she jumped over the short fence and raced over to Yamamoto. "Now stay still." Haru said as she knelt down in front of Yamamoto so that she could get a clear look at how the cardboard box was caught on his shirt. No, not a clear look of his abs haha.

While getting his shirt untangled, Yamamoto looked down to see Haru very focused on untangling the box from his shirt. Nimble fingers working carefully so as to not damage the shirt. "Hey Haru don't your knees hurt? Want me to take off my shirt so you could work on it easier?" The oh so dense yamamoto asked.

"H-Hahi? N-no no yamamoto-san! Haru is fine desu." Haru stuttered trying not imagine dirty thoughts of if she had indeed agreed to let him take off his shirt.

Shrugging, yamamoto pulled Haru up and said," Here, at least stand so it doesn't hurt your knees. Dancing still needs a lot of knee work and stuff right?" Yamamoto grinned. Haru nodded and pulled the shirt up to eye level. She did not expect the caught cardboard box to be filled with heavy things as it had been on the floor all the time. She teetered to the left and fell on top of yamamoto-san.

"Hahi! Haru is so sorry desu!" "Ah! I tore the shirt! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Haru said clutching the shirt and bowing her head.

"maa, it's ok Haru, i could always get another one." Said Yamamoto comforting Haru

"But, but your father..."

"It's ok Haru, i'll explain to him." Haru looked up to apologize one more time to Yamamoto but unexpectedly let their lips brush and press against each other. "Eh...?" Yamamoto said.

"Hey there, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said waving and running towards Yamamoto. As he neared, he saw that his shirt seemed to be torn and on top of him was... HARU?!

Gokudera raced past Tsuna and shouted," HEY BASEBALL IDIOT! How dare you ignore the ten- NANI?!" did a tremendous trip and landed face down right in front of the fence. He looked up and actually blushed at their proximity, torn shirt and all.

"Uh, sorry for disturbing... Whatever you were doing." Tsuna said when he caught up, gesturing to all of them while he talked.

"bye!" they both said before sprinting off.

Haru shook her head violently before staring at Yamamoto. He stared back. "Umm..." yamamoto started."H-hahi! H-haru has to go for dance class now!" Haru exclaimed while flushing a brilliant red. She jumped off Yamamoto and ran off.

"That was Haru's first kiss!" Haru thought frantically as she ran.

"Soft... And the smell of vanilla..." was all Yamamoto could think of while he packed. He still did a bad job of the packing. Well, who could blame him? ;)


End file.
